


Two Boys, A Girl, and Three Crushes

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Ryuji can't quite find the perfect moment to tell Akira. Haru sees two boys who are so obviously into each other, yet somehow not dating, and takes matters into her own hands.(Only Ch. 2 is Explicit, ch1 is in that mature/teen gradient)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A happy birthday fic for Ryuji! I hope he enjoys his partners, I know they love him very much. Inspired by a conversation with #1 A+ Ultimate Ruler of Akiryu, bubblebrow, which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/bubblebrow/status/1012775601453912064)!

**BleachedLightning:** Dude, where the f are you?

 **BleachedLightning:** You said we were getting ramen after class

 **BleachedLightning:** and its after class

 **BleachedLightning:** soo

 

Ryuji locks his phone and grumbles to himself, scanning the rapidly-thinning crowd of students in the hallway where they usually meet after class. Akira’s been busy lately, even besides their Thief stuff that keeps both of them busy, but he _promised_ they’d hang out today, after he got blown off the day before for something, though Ryuji isn’t sure what took precedence over him. All the usual worries come to the front of Ryuji’s mind: money, some trouble with the Boss. Or, maybe, he’s getting bored of Ryuji. Or worse: he found a Girl.

The thought occurs to him in capital letters, in thick neon letters flashing in his skull. Ryuji’s not stupid, and he knows that...well, the odds are particularly long for him in this regard. The weird, loud bleached blonde kid with the bad rep doesn’t stand much chance in any competition compared to the fairer sex, especially with...well. Ryuji doesn’t wanna assume (his mom taught him what that makes him a long time ago), and Akira is tighter lipped than usual whenever Ryuji has tried to steer the conversation towards preferences, even in the most circumspect way. Asking what he thought about Ann got him ‘a great friend’ for an answer, not ‘i like blondes,’ or ‘too tall for me’, and he’s not dumb enough to try to pull the same stunt with anyone else. At least Ann knows Ryuji didn’t mean anything by it (after an apology crepe and some explanation on his part), and a lengthy discussion of Ryuji’s own bisexuality and how that might relate to his anxiety around Akira’s orientation.

“Just say you like him, you dope!” Was Ann’s advice, but...it’s not that easy, right? At least not for him. How do you tell somebody who is simultaneously so important to him and so closed off that you like, _like_ him? Ryuji knows barely anything about him, except some of his sense of humor is seriously warped, and the look in his eyes when he focuses on someone makes Ryuji’s stomach clench like somebody just hit him, but in a good way. And then thinking about all the things that would come after that just makes it worse: talking, and touching, and _feeling_ , and lips and tongues and hands and—

Fuck, fuck this. He needs air. Ryuji climbs the stairs two at a time up to the third year’s floor and past it to the roof, blood rushing in his ears. When he reaches the landing, the rushing noise is cut through by a laugh from the other side of the half-open roof access, his own practical sneaking training under Morgana forcing him to stop in his tracks and panting as quietly as he can. Silently promising to get Morgana some fatty tuna, Ryuji peeks around the door, trying to find the source of such a beautiful and unfamiliar sound.

A familiar mop of dark curls poking out of the top of a school uniform is talking to the new member of the Thieves, Haru Okumura, looking so strange and puffed-out in her gym tracksuit. A spike of jealousy hits him when he realizes she was laughing at something _he_ said, and then she does it again to a sentence inaudible to him, covering her mouth to mask her smile. God damn it, he was right, it’s a girl, so there goes his shot. He hits the door with a fist, splitting a knuckle open on the metal, and immediately regrets it when Akira turns to the noise, Haru tilting her head quizzically up at Akira. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck fuck—_

“Hey.” Ryuji steps out from behind the door, waving so Akira doesn’t notice the blood dripping down the back of his hand. “Was lookin for you. Sorry if i’m interruptin’ or anything.”

“Oh, hello, Ryuji!” Haru smiles and returns his wave, and his stomach churns at how blatantly _pretty_ she is, cute as a goddamn button. No wonder Akira would go for that, anyone would. “No, you weren’t interrupting at all. Did you two have plans?”

“Yeah, we did. I think he just forgot, is all.” Ryuji shrugs, stuffing his bleeding hand in his pocket. “No biggie.” He lies, grinning.

“I won’t keep him, then.” She touches Akira’s hand, and he turns back to her. “Try to think about what we talked about, okay?” Another smile and that spike of jealousy doubles in length, jamming itself deeper in his heart.

Akira nods, smiling that tight little smirk of his to her before he turns to Ryuji and nods towards the stairs. They walk downstairs in silence together. It’s not until they reach the train station before Ryuji calms himself enough to speak.

“Anything important? With Okumura, I mean.” Ryuji doesn’t look to Akira, counting tiles on the pillar in front of him to try to keep his cool.

“Not really. Just...stuff.” Akira murmurs just above the rumble of the train passing.

* * *

 **BleachedLightning:** hey so

 **BleachedLightning:** If you ever need help with stuff

 **BleachedLightning:** Akira’s super busy these days, doin stuff for the Thing

 **Okumura-Hime:** Oh, is he? I didn’t realize how much work went into our work...haha.

 **BleachedLightning:** so you should ask me for help

 **BleachedLightning:** yeah it’s kind of intense

 **BleachedLightning:** he spends all day after school running around town getting stuff or whatever

 **Okumura-Hime:** Fascinating. Has he said anything regarding me to you, then? I do hope I haven’t been a bother to him.

 **BleachedLightning:** nah

 **BleachedLightning:** I’m sure you’re fine, Akira’s chill

 **BleachedLightning:** still. If i can keep him free then I’ll do anything, y’know

 **Okumura-Hime:** Well, if you’re offering…

 

Ryuji drops the bags of fertilizer onto the roof with a groan, straightening his back and wincing at the rapid-fire pop of his spine. He’d bragged to Haru that he could definitely carry as much as her, and picked up a second bag of fertilizer to match her, only to regret it the moment he remembered he had to climb 4 flights of stairs.

“Are you quite alright, Ryuji?” Haru came up behind him with her own load, watching him struggle and encouraging him the whole way up. Every word of it felt like it burned his ears, and this only makes his stomach churn. She’s stronger than him, too. He knew, how could he not given that massive axe she sports in the Metaverse? But it hadn’t been real until this moment, the realization of how outclassed he really is. Not even Ann could beat her for charm points, Ryuji’s sure of it.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Ryuji puts on a brave face nevertheless, turning back and smiling for Haru then tugging his t-shirt up to mop his face. When he looks again, her face is tomato-red, a hand covering her mouth. “Oh, shit. Sorry, Haru, I didn’t— ”

“Your abs are gorgeous, Ryuji!” Haru blurts, eyes wide. “I’ve never seen anything like them before!”

Ryuji’s jaw drops, words lost to him. She...what? “Huh?”

“I— I mean what I said!” Haru stomps defiantly. “You must work very hard with Akira to keep in such top form, Ryuji!”

Okay, everything is happening _way_ too much for Ryuji to follow this. “I, Okumura, hang on, slow down. You’re gonna give a guy ideas here.” Ryuji laughs nervously, holding up his hands. Haru takes a breath, then bursts into giggles.

“Oh dear, I’ve done it again, haven’t I? I did the same thing yesterday, with Akira!” She erupts in a fresh peal of giggles, sitting down on the fertilizer she put on top of Ryuji’s. Ryuji sits down hesitantly next to her, frowning. He’d come here expecting to have to try to convince her to stop going after Akira, but...what the hell is this? It sounds like she likes...both of them?

“What did you do yesterday?”

“Oh, nothing.” Haru smiles, wiping her eye. “Akira came by, and I found myself gushing about how well his uniform fit him, and his glasses framing his face, and his cheekbones…” She laughs, again, quietly. “I was simply overcome, I suppose. You and Akira are quite alike in some regards.”

Ryuji scoffs. “Yeah, no way. Me n’ him are like...cats and dogs or somethin’. Chocolate and vanilla.”

“Both very pleasing flavors, especially in relation to one another.” Haru says without skipping a beat, smiling up at Ryuji. “You should consider yourself a worthy addition to Akira’s life, Ryuji. I’m positive he considers you in the same light.”

“Wh— well, I uh, ha ha, uhh...” Ryuji stammers incoherently for a moment, flabbergasted. What the hell is with this girl getting him on the wrong foot so consistently? “I dunno about that.”

Ryuji’s heart skips more than one beat when Haru places her hand on his own, the warmth of her skin against his more pleasant than anything Ryuji’s ever felt. “I wouldn’t lie to you, you know. I asked Akira about you, yesterday, too.”

Ryuji tries to take a deep breath, but finds himself inhaling short, hasty breaths and digs his nails into his thigh to try to slow himself down. “What did he say?”

“He doesn’t know if he’d be alive without you around. Direct quote...more or less. Akira seems to be a man of few words.” Haru’s fingers slip into his palm, and she squeezes his hand gently. “Was that the answer you’d been hoping for?”

“...Sorta.” He closes his eyes and breathes, feeling that spear of jealousy impaling him recede inch by inch. Haru wouldn’t be talking like this with him if she were trying to steal Akira, or anything like it. Right? “Weren’t we doing gardening shit or something?”

“Oh, you’re quite right.” Haru stands, her hand still holding his, and despite the difference in size she yanks him to his feet with a small grunt. “We have quite a few beds to re-fertilize for the next set of crops. I hope you’re ready to sweat, Ryuji.”

Ryuji grins and nods. “Hey, that’s what I’m here for, right?” He smiles wider when Haru gives his hand one last squeeze before releasing it, and finds himself missing its warmth almost immediately. “...Hey. Can we do this tomorrow, too?” Her smile and nod fills him with a feeling he’s only ever felt around Akira, before now.

* * *

Haru can’t believe her luck. Both of her targets coming directly to her, for whatever reason? It’s a dream come true for her, in so many ways.

Thoughtful Akira, visiting her when she hadn’t replied to his text. She hadn’t meant to worry him, but she also hadn’t expected him to come looking for her so quickly, either. Nor did she think that he would be so...cute, when he’s alone. Around everyone else, he’s much different, a cold mask of duty or obligation preventing him from being the quietly humorous, mordant boy she’s learned he is over the past few days. Nor did she think him so easily flustered, for the same reasons. She couldn’t help but compliment him! It simply...came out without her thinking about it. And then...well, a lot of things happened. Once she put a stop to that, she tried to change the subject back to Ryuji, but then Ryuji arrived, and everything spiraled away from her.

Ryuji probably got the wrong idea (not that it’s _wrong_ , just...not 100% accurate). It would certainly explain his demanding, pushy message when he demanded she ask him for help, and then his demeanor for most of that time, until he seemed caught off guard by her in almost the exact same way. She’d commented on it, but Ryuji didn’t understand. Instead...well. Getting to know him has been an adventure in itself, both rewarding and a little worrying. She’s pretty sure he's falling for her. And Akira, while not the head-over-heels proclamation of love type, maybe falling the same way.

Which was _not_ the plan.

The ‘plan’, such that it was, was more like a single objective: get Ryuji and Akira together, by any means necessary.

From the moment she joined the Thieves, and really got to know them, she could practically see the sexual tension hanging between them like fog, filled with words unsaid and actions not taken. Probably could have cut it with her axe, if she tried (not that she would ever want to separate them).

It infuriated her, to be honest. Why can't they be honest with themselves, with each other? If even the Phantom Thieves can't live as their true selves, but instead must hide behind masks even with one another, then what good is their revolution against society? They would replace the repression and fear of everyday life with another form of the same old anxieties with new names. No, this revolution must demonstrate radical praxis on the front lines, live and act in ways congruent with their philosophy.

So Akira and Ryuji have to kiss.

Obviously. It’s for justice.

Which is why Haru is so surprised when Ryuji kisses her a few days later.

* * *

It was a normal day, Ryuji showing up after class to help aerate soil for a new set of beds (he says he finds it really relaxing for some reason, holding the spiked hand aerator like a knife) and Haru following after him with new tomato seeds. They chatted quietly as they went, Haru's thigh pressed against Ryuji's leg. He was sweating freely in the late autumn sun, stripped to his t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders to show off his arms. There's something mesmerizing about him, in that moment, so intent on his work for her, that Haru can't help but pause and watch him work. She only realizes how long she's been staring at his hands and the outline of his muscles under his shirt when he speaks.

“Okumura? You okay?” He tilts his head as he looks at her face go beet-red, a thousand excuses colliding with one another and canceling each other out. “You got something on your face.” She freezes when his hand cups her cheek, dry and rough and so very warm that it makes her heart flutter like a hummingbird in her chest. She watches his face, the intent look that is both at her and not at the same time, so focused on the grime on her that he doesn't notice how he's making her feel.

“Call me Haru.” Is the only words than come to mind, a ridiculous response to this situation and the weirdly callous way he's continued to call her Okumura despite how close they've gotten in the last few days. It makes her a little mad, normally, but now she feels only warmth in her chest, and he doesn't move his hand at all, the dirt forgotten along with everything else around them.

“Huh?”

“I want you to call me Haru.” She leans up closer to him, arching her back to meet his eyes properly. “And I think I want you to kiss me.” Is this a test, for either of them? To see if she's really committed, or if she is simply a selfish girl who wants these two all to herself? To see if Ryuji really deserves Akira? She decides immediately that she doesn't care. The plan can go to hell as far as Haru is concerned, after Akira and now _this._ They’re simply too tempting, devils in their own ways. She never stood a chance.

Ryuji's reaction is less surprised than she expected. He's so worried about approaching Akira in the ‘right’ way at the ‘right’ time, with the ‘right’ words and proper feelings. But this, this moment, none of that matters. And Haru knows he feels it too. To not do something now would mean letting something go forever, an opportunity passed beyond reach.

So he kisses her. His lips aren't as dry as she thought, freshly wet by his tongue, and she treasures every moment they remain together, gripping the arm that's touching her face for dear life. Right when Haru finds herself enjoying herself, he whimpers against her mouth, pulling away just far enough to speak. “Haru, ow,  my arm, owww…” She gasps, releasing her vise grip on his forearm and realizes she probably left a bruise for him there. In response, she peppers his cheeks with kisses and murmured apologies, and she feels his lips twitch into that grin of his and return to kissing her, the hand on her cheek migrating downward to cup her neck, pulse stuttering against his palm. She holds herself to him with both hands, fists full of his damp shirt pulling him into her as hard as she can manage.

Haru’s imagined this in so many ways with so many people both real and fictional over the years. Shoujo manga smuggled to her by a housekeeper or bought on illicit trips out unsupervised never prepared her for the reality of teeth clicking, quiet giggles and the sound of heavy breathing in her ear. And of all the imagined ways it could happen, covered in dirt in a tracksuit with a sweaty, slightly damp and yet still gorgeous boy wasn’t even within a mile of the list. And yet...she wouldn’t change a moment of this, not a single second. To be with someone you’ve come to care about, in this shared moment, it means more than she ever believed it could. To have another experience like this so soon, it’s more than she ever thought she was worthy of, before the Thieves. She wants so badly to keep going, to feel Ryuji’s skin, every inch of it.

And yet...she knows she has to stop. For Ryuji’s good, and her own...and Akira’s.

“We-we should stop.” Hayu manages between kisses, regret in her voice. When Ryuji pulls away and frowns, Haru bites her lip. “Mh, okay, one more…” Haru murmurs, cupping the back of his neck with one hand and delighting in the prickly short hairs against her fingers as well as his lips for just a moment longer. What she wouldn’t give to extend it.

“So...uh…” Ryuji starts when they part. “I, uh, I like you?” He chuckles nervously. “Man. This is weird. I told you about Akira, n’ me, and all that, and then…”

“It’s okay.” Haru reaches out, fingertips rubbing the skin where she bruised him as gently as she can. “I think...you, or anyone, can hold love in your heart for many people. Whether you act on it or not.” She smiles for him, trying to cheer him up. “I never thought I’d be able to act on mine for you. Or for Akira.”

“Yeah. Wait…” Ryuji’s jaw goes slack with dawning realization.

“You need to talk to Akira, Ryuji. Just...tell him. Kiss him, do anything you want. What happened with us was just the right circumstance, and you can make any circumstance you want. You owe it to yourself, and to him to do it.” She sighs, more than a little wistfully. “We can talk after that. The three of us.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji smiles. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow, okay?”

Haru returns the smile and nods. “I’d love that.”

* * *

 

A quick text conversation later, Ryuji meets Akira at the gym in Shibuya they’ve been using, deep in the evening when they’re the only patrons left to bother. By the time Ryuji gets there, Akira’s already worked up a lather, sweating profusely on the treadmill when he gets inside. Watching him work out is something else, sometimes. It reminds him of what he used to be like, on the track team. Driven. Chasing a goal, or maybe a dream.

“Heyy, don’t start without me, jeez. Coulda come in here and found you knocked out on the floor or some shit.” Ryuji grumbles good-naturedly as he sets his bag down, yanking his school blazer off and flexing in his t-shirt. “Here, I’ll spot you. C’mon, you look like a stick. You try that protein I got you?”

“Just had some. Tastes better than the stuff I usually get at the Don Quixote.” Akira hops off the treadmill and turns, and Ryuji sees the shock in his eyes when he sees the hand-shaped bruise on his arm. “What happened?” He jogs over, taking Ryuji’s arm in his hands and lifting it up to look closer.

“Oh, it’s...nothing. I, tripped going up to the stairs with Haru, and she grabbed my arm so I didn’t fall. Girl’s got wild strength, y’know?” Ryuji laughs nervously and tries to hide his blush. Akira hums in response, jaw working behind closed lips, like he’s chewing on something heavy to say. Ryuji rushes to fill the gap, talking just to talk. “So, y’know, I was thinking, we should work out a training regimen for you, if you wanna be serious. One of the guys from Track showed me what worked for me, we can probably adapt it for you since you’re about my size—” He trails off as Akira raises Ryuji’s arm higher, pressing his lips to the bruise and kissing it gently. Akira doesn’t move, eyes swiveling to watch Ryuji’s reaction of dumbstruck silence. When he finally regains the use of his tongue, Ryuji sighs. “Haru and I kissed. And you deserve to know it before I say what I gotta say.”

Akira draws himself up, releasing Ryuji’s arm. “Okay. You told me, so…” He nods to Ryuji to continue, his arms hanging at his sides. Only now does Ryuji realize how close they’re standing, barely a foot between them. Even with his albeit minor height advantage, Ryuji can’t help but feel like he’s on the back foot here. He always feels like this around Akira. And yet…

He can’t think of someone want to be next to more.

“I know I’m a loudmouth, and I don’t think before I talk usually, and I put my foot in my mouth all the time, but I been thinkin’ about this a long time. Ever since I met you, Akira, I feel like a fuckin’ different person, and I like it. Being around you is like...it feels really good, in a way I don’t think I’ve ever felt about anyone before now. So...I like you. A lot. More than anybody, maybe.”

“More than Haru?” Akira steps even closer, taking Ryuji’s hand in his.

“Mmh…” Ryuji grimaces. “I got to know her the last couple days, and I really like her too. I’m not ranking you, I don’t want to. It’s not fair.” Ryuji casts his gaze at his shoes. “I get it if you don’t wanna do this. I can live with it, if you’re not interested. I just...I didn’t want to give up. I won’t give up on something or somebody I love ever again.” Ryuji’s head snaps back up to meet Akira’s eyes when he hears Akira chuckle.

“Okay. I didn’t have a big speech planned. But...I agree. Wholeheartedly.” Akira breaks into a smile seen so rarely that it surprises Ryuji, and he laughs to himself out of shock. “I’m very jealous of Haru, right now, though. She stole your first kiss…I’ve been thinking about how I’d get that one for awhile.”

“Hey, it wasn’t...like that.” Ryuji almost thought to deny it was his first, but remembers Ann calling him a cherry boy in front of Akira only last week, and apparently thinks better of it. “That was my first with her, this is my first with you. It’s different.”

“Oh, is she part of this deal, too, then?” Akira teases, lacing his fingers between Ryuji’s and leaning forward towards him.

“I mean...maybe. She, uh. She implied you two did something like our kiss, too. You got something to tell me too, then?”

“Well...It was a lot more than a kiss.” Akira’s voice stops Ryuji’s heart, low and breathy and so close to him. “We could start there, or...maybe just a kiss, and then worry about beating her later. I’d hate to scare you off.” That mischievous grin of his is there now, and he knows it’s a challenge.

“Hey, hey, now I’m the jealous one.” His face feels like a furnace even as he says it, every hint of self-preservation in his body telling him he’s gonna die if he lets Akira win. “We’ll just have to start slow, and go farther than that, right? Let’s go. I won’t lose to someone that cute.”

When they kiss, the both of them are smiling, each one doubting their own luck that brought them to this moment, and savoring every moment they spend together that night.


	2. (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't stay away. This one felt like it took forever and a day, and more than a few tears, but I actually kind of love the end product? I hope you do too.

Ever since then, Ryuji has been discovering the joys of having not just one but  _ two _ partners. It’s...man. It’s something else. Ann took the reveal with aplomb, and only lightly bullies him about how fuckin’ lucky he is. Mostly, she just seems sad that Ryuji has less time to take her out for yakiniku (at his expense, of course). She does think it’s very funny how tired Ryuji always looks whenever she sees him, though.

Akira and Haru are doing their god damn best to run him ragged, is the thing. The both of them are very physically minded partners, in their own way. Akira and him keep things a lot more low-key, for a lot of reasons, but public opinions on homosexual PDA do very little to deter Akira when he’s of a mind; whenever Ryuji thinks about the time Akira cornered him in a packed train and managed to leave a hickey without anyone noticing, he can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Honestly, of the two Akira is the more physically needy one: whenever they’re together, Akira can’t help but find some way to connect with Ryuji, be it hands under a table, legs hooked together, anything. When they’re alone, physical touch is all that he craves, Ryuji’s hands on his skin drawing out an Akira Ryuji never realized existed, all quiet hums of pleasure and demands to keep going. It’s...Ryuji would never say this aloud,  _ especially _ near Morgana (let alone Akira), but it reminds him for all the world of a big, fuzzy cat demanding attention. 

Ryuji gives him all the attention he could ever want, though, when Akira can spare time. They steal moments of quiet and intimacy wherever circumstance finds them: in empty hallways and quiet courtyards, echoing bathrooms and the cavernous emptiness of his room. Each moment they spend together feels precious, hard-won, and more magical than Ryuji ever thought it could be to be alone with someone you love. They waste no time now that they’ve finally admitted how important they are, exploring each other and loving every moment of it. That shared feeling between them means more than anything to him.

Well, almost anything. There’s Haru, of course.

While Akira craves contact with Ryuji, Haru wants most of all to just be around him, to treat him with love and care. Every day they spend after class together (far more than either of them gets to spend with Akira), they always seem to end up going somewhere Ryuji only dimly knew the existence of: tea shops, antique stores, understated tailors and clothes shops, confectioneries and patissieres aplenty.

And...love hotels. More love hotels than Ryuji ever thought he’d be in. The variety is dizzying, and he can hardly keep some of them straight. Modern glass and plastics places, more homely buildings that wouldn’t look out of place in a seedy Yakuza flick. There was even one rustic, old-school one out on the edge of Tokyo, complete with a (maybe?) for-real private hot spring for them to bathe in instead of a bathroom (it did have a toilet, weirdly enough, which detracted from the realism a little but Ryuji had his mind (and hands) occupied in other ways then to find time to complain).

Haru, when they’re alone, is a handful and he loves every second of it...when it doesn’t terrify him. It’s a bit like dating a princess must feel, he thinks. A princess who likes to be on top. Seriously, he doesn’t mind. It’s kind of gratifying to know she’s so into him that she’s not only ready but extremely eager to do all of the work.  She’s so sweet, too, despite everything in her life being so bad, guiding him and taking care of him at the same time. He does his best to return that sweetness with all his heart, treating her with all the care in the world, but she just steps up her game right after. Most nights they spend together start with an arms race of cuddling and touching and kissing (so much kissing, she  _ loves _ kissing, even in public) and sweet talk that turns into dirty talk without Ryuji realizing it. He’s taken great joy in learning her little tells of joy when they’re alone: the muffled giggle she always gives him when he picks up her up by the thighs so they can kiss without him killing his back, the way her breath hitches when she gives him direction in bed and he follows it and that melting tone in her voice when she’s on the edge of release.

He’d heard his mom make jokes about horny teenagers before, and she always counted her lucky stars that he wasn’t ‘like that’, whatever that meant, but...He might be becoming one, at this point. Still, definitely not that he minds. If it makes them happy, it makes him happy. And it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy the sex, either.

All of this is hard to straighten out in his head, since it’s still so new to him. The love, the new experiences, the sex, and everything else. It’s all so deeply foreign to him, he can barely follow his own life some days. Even so, he’s spent long hours at night piecing it together late at night with Haru asleep in the crook of his arm, or when Akira falls asleep on the train leaning against his shoulder, and even when he’s alone, after he’s told the both of them good night via their group chat. If this is what love is like, Ryuji’s in love with love. And he wants to keep chasing that feeling, more than anything he’s ever wanted. More than praise, or track medals, or recognition.

Maybe even more than he wants to change society…Maybe.

* * *

 

“So…What are we doing?” Ryuji chuckles nervously, looking from Akira on his right to Haru on his left. They’re sitting on the end of a bed, in yet another love hotel. Ryuji hadn’t exactly been expecting to see either of them today. In fact, the both of them had said they were busy today at lunch, only to ambush him at the school gate as he was heading home, fantasizing about a bowl of ramen with extra ginger.

Haru laughs lightly, nuzzling his arm with her cheek and sweeping her hair along his bare arm, a sensation Ryuji’s grown to love in the last few months. “I would think it’s obvious, honey.”

“I mean...yeah, but why the surprise?” Ryuji turns to Akira, raising an eyebrow.

“I told Haru we both missed your birthday. Well, that  _ I  _ missed your birthday, and—” 

“Ah, come on, dude, I told you, you don’t gotta do anything for me, I haven’t—” Ryuji cuts Akira off, only to get stopped in turn by the soft ‘hem-hem’ from Haru at his shoulder.

“We’re not here to assign blame, darling. And you should know by now that none of us are interested in indulging self pity. So, we’re pretending to be genies for the night. You need only name your heart’s desire, and we’ll fulfill it.”

“Oh. Huh.” Abruptly, Ryuji’s brain shuts down. What...does he want to do with Haru and Akira?

He has no fucking clue. Anything? Everything? How do you even narrow down all the things Ryuji would do for them,  _ to them _ , into one night’s worth of things? He’s always been up for whatever, because he trusts them to take him to new places and new feelings, but...how does he choose for them? Would they even like what he comes up with? 

“Ryuji?” Haru sounds more than a little worried at Ryuji’s long silence.

“Haha, sorry. Y’gotta warn me if you’re gonna drop something like that on me, I got nothing.” Ryuji trails off, chuckling nervously.

“Ryuji.” Akira’s voice drops lower next to him, that commanding tone.

“I’m serious! I’m kinda up for anything, so...I never really think about it.” Ryuji says. A huge lie, obviously, but the decision paralysis is real enough now that it basically becomes true despite that. 

“It’s okay, Ryuji.” Haru speaks softly in his ear, her hand slipping over one of his grounding him back to reality. “If this is too much, we understand. We would never want to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

“No!” Ryuji snaps, shaking his head furiously. “No no no. I want this! I just, shit, I don’t wanna fuck this up, y’know? I  _ love _ you guys, and I don’t wanna ruin everything just because I come up with something stupid for our big night together.”

“Ryuji, seriously.” Akira cuts in. “Leave the martyrdom to the saints, we’re not nearly good enough to deserve it.”

“Exactly. Your concern is very sweet, Ryuji, but you should trust us more.” Haru reaches up, running a hand through Ryuji’s hair, and he can’t help but lean into it. “Would it be easier if we just took things slowly, and see where they go?”

“...Yeah.” Ryuji sighs, Haru’s hand on his head already doing more to calm him than he ever thought possible. Then Akira’s lips press against his neck, and all the tension there drains away. Haru takes the opportunity to straddle Ryuji, keeping one hand planted gently in his hair as she flutters kisses down on every bit of his face she can reach. Between the two of them, Haru and Akira work as a silently coordinated team, lips and hands chasing every bit of anxiety from Ryuji’s body and mind. While Haru keeps Ryuji’s mouth occupied with kisses, Akira eases him out of his jacket, kissing Haru gently on the cheek as he provides her the same courtesy, to a chorus of giggles against Ryuji’s chin.

“Such a gentleman. Two kind gentlemen, how lucky can one girl be.” Haru keeps giggling, rubbing a cheek against Ryuji’s own and reveling in the faint rub of near-invisible stubble against her skin.

“Oh, we’re both anything but gentlemen.” Akira slides in behind Ryuji, slipping a hand under his shirt and running a fingertip up his back. “Anything coming to mind yet?”

Ryuji hums, shivering as Akira’s cold hands continue up his spine. “Nah, nothing.”

“Alright, you heard him. We’re going to Phase 2, Haru.” Akira’s presence against his back abruptly disappears, and then Haru shoves Ryuji down onto the bed hard, pushing her body against him and grinning.

“Oh, it’ll be my pleasure.” She seals Ryuji’s mouth shut before he can protest with another kiss, holding his head steady with both hands. He can feel and hear Akira wrestling with his belt buckle, so he lifts himself up and bucks his hips into Haru’s ass to help, and earning a startled yelp of surprise against his mouth. “Ooh, I think he’s getting into it. Akira, swap me?” Haru gives Ryuji one last kiss right on the tip of his nose, winking to him as she scoots out of the way and Akira finishes yanking his pants off. As Akira sits down next to him, running a hand through Ryuji's hair, he becomes acutely aware of how hard he's getting just from this alone. He’s also trying not to react outwardly to Haru running a hand down the outside of his thigh and back up the inside, and doing a terrible job. She keeps teasing him mercilessly, slowly moving her hand up inch by inch, the both of him gauging his response. 

They’re testing him, trying to get enough of a rise out of him to find something he wants badly enough to beg for and run with it. And it may work.

“We’ll tear that desire from your heart, Ryuji, if you don't let it out now. I’d hate to reform my favorite criminal, but…” Akira looms over Ryuji with a knowing smile, his voice husky and low. “Any last words?”

“Wait...I…” Ryuji stammers, hesitating with the weight of Akira suddenly on his stomach and Haru’s other hand against the other thigh hitting him all at once, how badly he wishes the roles were reversed, his hands against Akira’s thighs— “I-I wanna suck your dick!” Ryuji didn’t know how good it would feel to see Akira’s expression shift from expectation to confusion to triumph because of something he said, but it feels  _ really _ good. He's used to being on the other end of this kind of treatment, but this is too priceless to give up. 

“Can’t really argue with that, can I?” Akira smirks that tight little smirk of his, and slides off of Ryuji, letting him sit up. Haru’s still sitting between his legs and blushing fiercely, but Ryuji had expected her to be pouting, not beaming up at him.

“You’re not mad at me?”

Haru giggles up at him with an oddly delighted expression. “Not at all. Honestly, I’m so happy you found something you wanted to do tonight, honey. And it isn’t something that precludes me having my fun tonight, either…” Haru stands up, circling around the bed and pushing Akira down on the bed. “But we have a naughty boy who undressed us but didn’t give himself the same treatment to pick on, before we get to that.”

“Hey, now…” Akira starts, only for Haru to hush him into silence, placing a fingertip on his lips.

“Oh, I know for a fact you love this, so I won’t accept any of your mock-whining.” Haru smiles wider when he grumbles through closed lips, rolling his eyes. “You take care of his pants, Ryuji dear, I’ll keep him occupied for you.”

In Ryuji’s opinion, there’s nothing quite like the thrill of teasing someone through their clothes (at least when someone’s doing it to him), so he runs a hand up Akira’s thigh and plants a palm directly over his cock, kneading as gently as he can. The muffled groan from above is all the response Ryuji needs, so he keeps going for it, picking up the pace and strength until Akira starts bucking his hips up against his hand with every movement. At that point, he stops entirely and looks up at Akira, grinning like a pig in shit.

“Fuck, Ryuji…” Akira curses, and Ryuji sees him totally stripped to the waist and panting, Haru running a hand through Akira’s curls from her seat next to his side. “Don’t just stop like that, you bastard...”

Ryuji snorts. “Like you haven’t left me hanging a dozen times…” He finishes pulling Akira’s pants off, and slips a hand under Akira’s underwear, cupping his balls in his hand. “Whadda’ ya think, Haru? Mess with him some more?” Ryuji’s starting to get the allure of control, now. This is  _ fun _ , and Akira’s reactions are so fuckin good, too...And the promise of how excited Haru sounded earlier lingers in the back of his mind, tantalizing in its own way...How lucky can one guy be?

“Mm, I think Akira’s a little pent up. Let him off the hook for tonight, and we’ll get him another time.” Haru giggles when Akira grumbles something under his breath to her. “Shush, or you’ll get much worse than you’ve already gotten, darling.”

Ryuji takes the hint, pulling Akira’s cock out of his boxers and bringing it to his lips. Just his breath on the head is enough to make Akira hiss through gritted teeth, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Haru shift in her seat, a hand slipping under her skirt. God, he can’t even count the number of times he’s wanted to do something like this for Akira, daydreamed about doing it to him any number of times, worried if Akira wouldn’t be into it. And now he really gets to  _ do _ it, and there’s no fear left in him, just thrill.

Why did Ryuji ever worry they wouldn’t want to do something with him at the lead, again?

He starts as slowly as he can bear, rolling his tongue around the head of Akira’s cock and taking more of Akira’s cock with agonizing slowness, reveling more and more with every movement of his head, every single moment. Every muttered curse of Akira’s, every little shift of his hips, the thrill of testing his own limits for the first time. He’s fighting his own instinct to go harder, faster, to hear Akira cry out louder and moan his name again and again, even as Akira gratifies him with all of that and more. Akira tenses and Ryuji’s hands grip the taut muscle of his thighs, Akira teetering ever closer to the edge. Ryuji wants to savor this, every perfect second, but his own cock has other ideas, throbbing painfully between his legs.

“Fuck...” Ryuji pants for breath when he releases Akira’s cock, stripping out of his underwear and touching himself just to do it, moving his other hand on Akira’s cock at the same pace.

“Ryuji, look.” Haru murmurs, and Ryuji looks up from where he’s been concentrated to find the usually composed Akira long gone, head turned away and glasses askew on his face where a finger hooked them down, his hand barely covering his mouth and the other holding a fistful of bedding. Haru is on her knees next to him and similarly ill-composed, her skirt hiked up and a hand stuffed down her panties, panting softly with her eyes locked on Ryuji. “Sorry...I-I couldn’t help myself. You’re both so gorgeous right now, I...” She bites her lip and shivers, her fingers still moving under her skirt. 

They’re both like this...because of him. That feeling, this sense of accomplishment is so fucking satisfying. If anything, it’s more satisfying than he ever thought it could be, a feeling unlike any other before. 

“S’ok. I’ll take care of you in a sec. Just watch me, okay?” Ryuji’s not sure what well of confidence he’s plumbing that’s making him say shit like this, but it feels so good, he’s not gonna question it. He puts on a bit of a show for Haru, running his tongue along Akira’s cock before he returns it to his mouth, finding his limit and then pushing past it, letting self-control and good sense fall by the wayside and riding that high of hearing Akira curse through gritted teeth and beg for more, more,  _ more— _ until he comes, and Ryuji sucks him dry, riding the bucking of his hips until Akira goes limp and serene on the bed.

Before Ryuji can do much more than sit up and wipe his chin clean, Haru is entangled with him, her tongue in his mouth and a hand tugging his cock. Haru breaks the kiss with a moan of need low in her throat. “What do you wanna do to me, Ryuji...I’m  _ dying _ to know, I’m so…” She whines, biting her lip.

“I…I’m gonna give you the ride of your life. A thank you for all the stuff you’ve done for me before now. You just gotta relax and enjoy.” Ryuji eases her down onto the bed, propping himself up over her on his elbows and kissing her as hard as he can, his cock pressing between her thighs and so achingly hard. 

“No playing around or teasing, Ryuji.” Haru says between breaths, laying back but never taking her eyes off him.. “I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.”

“Gotcha. Hold on tight.” Ryuji spreads her legs wide and settles in, his cock resting against her pussy. Knowing exactly what he’s about to do next, Ryuji gives them both a moment to breathe before he hooks an arm under Haru’s leg, lifting it high and over his shoulder and rolling her onto her side, straddling the other leg between his own. He can't help but grin at Haru’s gasp of surprise as he enters Haru as slowly as he can bear, his fingers digging into the flesh of her calf. Haru reacts much more noisily, a low sustained moan of pleasure.

“Ohh, Ryu, oh my…” She shudders as he begins moving, already breathing hard. Ryuji’s not doing much better with how ridiculously pent up going down on Akira made him, barely holding out even as he tries to give Haru the ride of her life. Even still, he can feel the second wind keeping him going and combining with the way Haru’s reactions make his heart sing, her fingers dragging lines of red down his thigh, and seeing Akira lean over and weakly take her other hand, anchoring her through it all. 

“Oh, Ryu, Ryuji, Ryuji...Oh, oh, damn it, damn it all, I want to kiss you but i don’t want you to stoppp…” Haru whines, red-faced and panting, her hand on his leg with a grip like iron. She grows increasingly incoherent as Ryuji grows emboldened, the only words passing between them long monosyllables of need and desperation, until they stop speaking at all, Haru coming with abandon.

Ryuji’s never felt so accomplished, so alive than he does right now. He didn’t even come! He made it through a gauntlet thrown down by his lovers and came out on top, and still feels like he could run a marathon. Still, though, he lays Haru back down on her back and gives her a soft kiss, one she is slow to return.

“Simply...unbelievable, darling.” Haru cups Ryuji’s cheek. “Though...Was it not enough for you?” She glances down, then back at him. 

“I...no, it was great, I just.” Ryuji shrugs.

“Akira. Our birthday boy hasn’t had a good enough time yet. Take care of it for me, will you?” The nonchalance of Haru’s voice belies the total, gleeful malice in her eyes.

“Oh, it would be my pleasure.” Akira’s voice does nothing to hide his own glee, naturally, and Ryuji flinches when his hand reaches around his waist from behind and flips him head over heels until he’s flat on his back, pinned down by Akira. His mouth is dry as a bone, but also he’s kind of excited, in a terrified way?

“W-wait, what about the room time?” Ryuji stammers, trying to buy time.

“Paid for until tomorrow afternoon.” Haru chirps, suddenly full of energy again. “I’m ordering dinner in. I hope you’re hungry, boys.”

“Oh, very.” Akira licks his lips above Ryuji, and his heart skips a beat. “I’m going to have my appetizer first. Thanks for the meal, Ryuji...”


End file.
